epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance
intro.]] Lance is a character in the EBF series and the multiplayer mode of Brawl Royale. He is the final boss in EBF2 but then joins the party as a playable character in EBF3.He can do Kamehameha and go up to ssj 1000 like Goku. He rulez!He rulez! Appearance Lance is depicted as a brown spikey-haired teenage boy. When he first appeared in Brawl Royale, he wore a red jacket over a white shirt bearing a star insignia with the word "Epic" written on it. In this appearance he wielded a sword with a ring of spikes near the handle. When he appeared in EBF2, he donned an SS Nazi uniform, an eyepatch, a Gunblade, and massive firepower in the form of the Valkyrie tank. In EBF3, his standard costume is a green army helmet, coupled with a green jacket with a belt of bullet shells around it. In his hand he has the Gunblade, and on his back is a laser rifle which he uses as a special attack. Role Brawl Royale Lance didn't have any significance to the plot in Brawl Royale, but he did serve as the second player character in the multiplayer. It can be assumed that this match was a preliminary to the actual tournament. Kupo707, however, hasn't confirmed if this was canon or not. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In EBF2, Lance is the antagonist and final boss of the game. After Matt and Natalie killed Zombie Goku, the world was nearly destroyed by the newly-formed mutants. In this chaos, Lance attempted to take over the Earth. After taking down Lance in the end, Matt recognized his fighting spirit and they became friends. Lance later proceeds to join Matt, becoming an eventually important party member in their fight against Akron in EBF 3. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Lance returns as a soldier-style player character wielding his Gunblade from EBF2, a radio he uses to call in backup and a variety of equippable (but always massive) laser rifles for special attacks. His skillset focuses on accurate physical multi-strike attacks and spells that inflict elemental damage to all enemies. Additionally, he has some abilities to debuff all foes (like Debilitate or Bind), and support skills like Scan, Medipack or Airstrike. The execution of his Unleash attack varies depending on the gun: while most weapons are shot in some way when unleashed, the Heavy Claw is used to strike an enemy. Lance, for one who recently served as a final boss, gets along well with Natalie and Matt, joking, swimming, and fighting with them. Natalie zealously keeps other girls away from him. He is unique in that he is the only one to be able to add foes to the bestiary, via scanning them. In his free time (idle animation) he talks about weapons, money and tanks, sometimes via his cell phone, as well as reading a nude magazine. Concept and Creation After creating One More Final Battle, Kupo707 wanted to create a character to replace Lancelot, Lazarus' red-haired companion. After creating Lance, however, he realized that he looked completely different than Lancelot, so proceeded to make him a completely different character. Lancelot Relation It has been revealed that Lance was first created as a remake of Lancelot, a character who appeared for the first and last time in One More Final Battle, where he was killed by Natalie summoning Meow-Meow, who proceeded to throw his gigantic sword at him, and throwing multiple weapons into his remains out of pure insanity. Matt, realizing that he wanted to have a guy to replace Lancelot, got cracking on drawing up a picture of the new Lancelot. However, his picture of Lance Seemed to differ from Lancelot to the point of Matt just making him a totally different character. Trivia *Lance originally wielded a sword in Brawl Royale, however, in all later appearances, he used the Gunblade. *In EBF2, Lance wears an SS Nazi uniform. In the original EBF, Matt is seen wearing one in the gallery. *If you look closely at his headband in Brawl Royale, you can see a face on it. *Lance is the only boss in the series that joins the party as a fully playable character, unlike previous ones that join as summons. *In EBF3 Speaking to the man in the army-like uniform near the forest, will tell you about the scanner. Lance also claims to have stolen it from a man sounding like Vegeta, though it's unknown if it's true. *He seems to be somewhat of a pervert, for example in the forest he "accidentally" lifts Natz's skirt and in the desert tries to get her to take her top off. Category:Characters